


Dandelion

by Omoni



Series: Abovetale [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Baby, Domestic Fluff, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Gay Sex, I don't know, I still don't know, OC FishlizardCHILDREN, OC FishlizardChild, OC Goatchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never, ever thought I'd write any more Abovetale beyond Friskriel100, but here is another fic for it. It takes place after "Waterfalls", and no, I have no idea where it came from, just that I couldn't write anything else until I finished it!</p><p>If you liked "Basket", you'll like this one. It's similar, but also different. And no, I don't know, so don't ask. *resumes hiding*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

Almost a month after the horrible incident at Waterfall's abyssl, a sudden realisation hit Alphys all at once. She and Undyne were lying in bed together, Undyne playing a game while Alphys read. The thought was so clear but so abrupt that Alphys dropped her ereader and closed her eyes, a hand going to her mouth.

Undyne noticed and turned to her in concern, placing a hand on her arm gently. "Alphy? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Alphys opened her eyes and stared at her. "Undyne," she said softly, still covering her mouth. Her eyes wavered, and she swallowed, hard. Undyne nodded, putting her other hand on Alphys's cheek, and she said, "I'm ready."

Undyne froze, her eye widening in shock. Somehow, she knew exactly what Alphys meant, and her whole body filled with sudden giddiness.

"Are... are you sure?" she murmured, her hands now shaking.

When Alphys nodded slowly, she placed both of her hands on Alphys's face, her own breaking into a huge smile. "Alphy, for real?!"

Alphys repeated the gesture, lowering her hand from her mouth to return the smile, albeit shyly, and Undyne laughed, leaning close and pressing her forehead to Alphys's.

Alphys covered her hands with her own. "Whenever you're ready, too," she added softly, "I'm ready, anytime. I'm serious, Undyne."

Her eyes searched Undyne's, seeing a light within it that she hadn't seen in many, many months.

"Yeah?" Undyne replied, rubbing Alphys's cheeks, and she nodded a third time. "Promise?"

"Yes," Alphys agreed, smiling wider. She felt a flutter of her own excitement in her stomach, and she knew it to be true.

Silently, Undyne leaned forward and kissed Alphys, softly at first, then deeper, closer, and that flutter increased and filled her whole body.

Absently, she grabbed her ereader and Undyne's console and put them to the side, and immediately Undyne moved closer and pressed against her, her hands slipping down and cupping Alphys's breasts through her shirt. Alphys closed her eyes and touched Undyne's face, licking her lips apart and meeting Undyne's tongue with her own. Undyne made a soft sound at that, which in turn made Alphys's heart race.

Undyne grabbed hold of Alphys's shirt and pulled it up, and Alphys reached for Undyne's tank top. They broke apart to pull them both off respectively, before Undyne pulled Alphys back and pressed against her, leaning down and biting gently at the curve of Alphys's neck, which had her making a sound of her own in reply.

Alphys reached down and tugged on Undyne's underwear, pulling them down and then off, before she reached close and slipped her hand between her legs, dragging her clawtips over already warm and wet flesh. Undyne stumbled a bit before she growled and retaliated, pulling off Alphys's shorts, then underwear, almost to the point of ripping them off.

"Undyne," Alphys whispered, her head tilted back. Undyne raised her head and looked at her, her breaths short, and she added, "Please... I'm ready..."

Undyne grinned at her, then pulled her close and to her, before lying her back down on the bed and grabbing her hand into her own, their fingers lacing together. Alphys pulled her other hand away reluctantly, grabbing hold of Undyne's other wrist tight.

From their hands came the glow of their magic, soon merging into that beautiful green colour that always took their breaths away when they saw it. Undyne pressed closer, her hand reaching down between Alphys's legs, and Alphys inhaled sharply in anticipation, staring into Undyne's eye.

"You sure?" Undyne said suddenly, her voice small.

Alphys tightened her grip on both her hand and her wrist in reply, nodding.

"Okay." Undyne moved her hand close, trailing her fingers over Alphys slowly, before she reached deep within her.

Alphys jolted in shock, the feeling familiar, but no less intense. She closed her eyes tight, heat coupled with cold lancing deeply into her, and she gasped. Undyne kissed her, and she returned it desperately. Undyne kept her hand still for a moment, before she began to move her fingers slowly. Alphys moaned against her lips, moving with them, her claws digging into Undyne's hand and wrist.

It always amazed Alphys, how incredible it felt. Though they'd only done it a few times before, then a few more during her pregnancy, it was no less intense, and Alphys knew she'd never get used to it. Every time Undyne's fingers moved into her, she felt a deep pang of pleasure hit her, as if it coursed all through her body instead of just in one place, and her body moved in pace each time, her whole body flushing red with heat.

Undyne watched her, loving to watch her; Alphys could never hide her emotions, and her face was red and a little sweaty, but she was smiling faintly, her eyes shut tight. Every so often she'd cry out softly, and Undyne kissed her each time, unable to help herself.

She then increased the pace of her fingers, feeling Alphys getting hotter both inside and out, her muscles clutching as she arched her back with a sharp cry. Undyne licked her lips, loving those sounds and wanting to hear even more.

Alphys was lost to Undyne, now, the pleasure building more and more the faster Undyne moved her hand.

"Undyne," she growled out, shifting beneath her. Undyne kissed her cheek, and she added, "I'm close... I'm _really_ close..."

Her voice was thick, the words barely getting out, but Undyne understood. She pressed closer and angled her fingers, hitting as deep as possible and in one spot, and Alphys cried out again and hooked a leg around Undyne's hip for balance, moving desperately, now.

"Come for me, Alphy," Undyne whispered, holding her close.

Alphys cried out again, then again, before she arched back and keened out loudly, unable to control her volume but so lost in that intense pleasure that she barely noticed. Her orgasm crashed into her, so hard and immense that her claws would leave marks after, she clung so tight.

Her breath caught, and Undyne said, sharply, "No, breathe, Alphy!"

For a moment, she couldn't, too lost, until Undyne shook her and said it again, and she finally could, gasping.

Undyne closed her eye and concentrated as Alphys tried to calm down, panting hard. She slowly relaxed, though her whole body still felt hot and filled with that bliss.

When their shared magic faded, Undyne pulled her hand away and pressed against Alphys, closing her eye and smiling. Alphys lay limp beneath her, her leg and hand dropping to the bed, her other hand just as limp.

Gently, Undyne kissed her, and Alphys returned it weakly, her heart racing against Undyne's. She was shaking, and Undyne held her close, burying her face into Alphys's neck.

"Undyne," Alphys whispered.

She nodded.

"I love you."

Undyne held her tighter, her eye filling with tears, and she nodded again, too choked up to answer. It was alright, as by that point, Alphys was already falling into a heavy sleep, exhausted, now.

When she began to snore softly, Undyne reached up, turned the lights off, and then curled around her, holding her close.

Undyne cried a little, stroking Alphys's cheek gently and looking up into her face, loving how peaceful she looked, before she, too, drifted off beside her. She cried not out of sorrow, but from joy, from what she knew would come from this, and also seeing her wife so happy about it, too.

It was overwhelming, but in a good way.

* * *

 In the morning, Undyne woke up first, still curled up against Alphys, who was still sleeping heavily. For a moment, Undyne gazed at her wife, her heart so warm and full.

Then, she slipped from the bed to order and then grab them both breakfast.

When she came back, Alphys was still asleep, and she hesitated, before very gently waking her. Alphys opened her eyes slowly, before they met her gaze, and her face lit up the moment their eyes met.

She reached up and touched Undyne's cheek gently, and Undyne grinned at her. "Hungry?"

"Yes, I'm so hungry," Alphys agreed, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes, leaning back against the pillows.

Undyne placed a carton in her lap, and she blinked in surprise, then laughed, leaning over and kissing Undyne in gratitude before beginning to eat eagerly.

Now, they had to wait and see, probably the only bad part.

* * *

One morning, about a week or two later, Undyne jolted awake to the sound of Alphys retching. Her eye flared in sudden worry, and she jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom.

"Alphy?" she called, knocking on the door fearfully. "Are you alright?"

The only answer she got was the sound of more retching.

"I'm coming in," Undyne announced, before she did just that.

When she did, Alphys was coughing a bit, a hand to her chest, her face sweaty and pale. Undyne knelt beside her, placing one hand on Alphys's back, the other carefully on her forehead.

"Are you sick?" she asked, as Alphys leaned back onto her heels and wiped her mouth with some tissue, her eyes still closed.

"Undyne..." she murmured, sighing a little. "No, I'm not sick." She opened her eyes and slowly looked up at Undyne, who was still worried.

Then, she smiled at her.

Undyne froze, her eye widening. "Wait," she whispered, her hand moving down to Alphys's sweaty cheek, shaking. "Oh, shit. oh, _shit_..."

Alphys grinned.

 _"Alphy!"_ she yelped, grabbing her into a hug so tight that Alphys coughed a little in surprise. "Alphy, _holy shit!"_

Alphys leaned on her tiredly, closing her eyes and nodding, returning the hug as best as she could. "Yeah," she agreed softly, still smiling.

Now Undyne was shaking hard, and she slowly rubbed her back to calm her. In reply, Undyne burst into tears, laughing at the same time.

"It's okay," Alphys murmured, holding her close.

"Four months is too long to wait!" Undyne sobbed, and Alphys laughed.

* * *

"Okay," Undyne said, placing each carton on the counter as she named them. "Noodles. Chicken burger. Soup."

Alphys hovered, her hands clasped in front of her eagerly.

"Oh, and a mint milkshake."

Alphys grabbed that first, taking a long drink of it with her eyes shut. Undyne leaned down and kissed her cheek, a hand gently lingering over her wife's belly, before she grabbed one of the burgers and collapsed onto the couch, sighing deeply.

"Fank yew," Alphys said, her mouth full of noodles. Undyne smiled at her in reply, and she blushed, though she wasn't quite sure why. She gathered the cartons to her and went to sit beside Undyne, leaning against her while still eating, which made Undyne laugh so hard she almost choked.

Alphys ended up eating all of it before falling asleep leaning against Undyne, one hand on her stomach.

Undyne pulled her closer, covering Alphys's hand with her own, feeling a pang of deep love hit her hard, and she closed her eye. Alphys was only a month along, but Undyne was still so excited.

She knew she had to wait, but she was still so happy.

* * *

Frisk's greeting was a single exclamation followed by a hug, one that Alphys returned with a laugh.

Frisk then pulled away and beamed at her. "I'm so happy for you, Alphys!" she cried. She then turned and hugged Undyne, who blushed but grinned and hugged back.

Asriel smiled at Alphys. "So, a month along already?" he wondered. When Alphys nodded shyly, he added, "Did you tell Basket, yet?"

Alphys and Undyne exchanged a nervous look, before Alphys shook her head.

"N-not yet," Alphys admitted. "W-we wanted to be sure, first. It's why we waited a month to tell anyone, let alone Basket."

"You told _us_ before you told _Basket?"_ Asriel blurted out in surprise. Frisk shot him a sharp look, but though he blushed, he didn't apologise.

"She... She's s-so _happy_ in Australia with Olceal..." Alphys murmured. "I-I didn't want to disturb her..."

Undyne sighed. "I, obviously, don't agree," she added. Alphys blushed again, looking down. "I think this'll only make her happier."

"I don't agree, too," Frisk said, surprising them. "She has a right to know, Alphys," she said it gently, but Alphys bit her lip hard.

Asriel added, gently, "Do you want us to tell her?"

 _"No,"_ both Undyne and Alphys said at once.

"We'll tell her," Undyne promised, taking Alphys's hand, who held it tight.

They went back to safer topics after that, but Alphys still stewed on thoughts of Basket, and how she'd react.

* * *

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Mummy!" Basket grinned at them both, waving at them.

Undyne and Alphys moved closer to the screen, both grinning back, always happy to see their daughter - especially when she was so happy. She certainly looked happy, her skin darker from more sun and her hair shorter. She was still the same Basket, however.

"Bassy!" Undyne replied, grinning. "You look great! How are you? How's your stoat?"

Basket laughed. "We're good," she said. "Olceal's working right now, and today's my day off. We're working at a cafe, now!"

"Sweet!" Undyne replied.

Alphys smiled, but was quiet, unsure of what to say, yet. "Do you get enough tips?"

"Hell, yeah!" Basket laughed. "It's in an area that loves monsters!" She beamed. "We're practically its favourite attraction!"

"That sounds wonderful, Bassy," Alphys finally said softly.

Basket grinned at her - then paused, her eyes narrowing. "Mummy," she said. "Are you okay?"

Both of her mothers started in surprise.

"Uh, of c-course!" Alphys stammered, but Basket narrowed her eyes further; she looked so much like Undyne when she did that.

"Er," Alphys concluded, looking down at her hands that were tangled before her.

"Mom," Basket said to Undyne. "Is Mummy okay?"

"I'm _not_ deaf, Basket," Alphys answered sharply.

"No, but something's up," she returned.

"Shut up, the both of you," Undyne sighed. "Peridot, we're calling you for a reason, and it's serious."

Basket's face fell, fear filling her eyes. "Are... are you sick?"

"N-no, honey!" Alphys exclaimed. "Not at all! I-I'm just... We-we're... E-er..."

She looked at Undyne for help, and she placed a hand on Alphys's shoulder gently.

"Basket," Undyne said gently, "Alphy's pregnant."

Basket stared at her, her mouth open, then she looked at Alphys with the same expression.

"Holy shit," she murmured. "S-seriously?"

Alphys nodded, blushing, and Basket suddenly lit up, covering her mouth and wiggling a little in her glee. "Holy shit!" she repeated. "Mummy!"

Basket pulled her hands away and laughed, her eyes full.

"Basket," Alphys said in reply, her voice as well as her face now serious. "Please, don't think we're trying to replace you. We-we'd never--,"

"Mummy," Basket interrupted, still smiling. "I know! Trust me, I know."

Undyne pulled Alphys a bit closer and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be another three months until she's born," Undyne said gently.

"A little sister?" Basket squeaked out, the tears falling free.

Undyne grinned happily, and Alphys nodded. "W-we'd like you to n-name her," Alphys added softly.

"R-really?" Basket wondered, her voice a little teary.

"Of course, Peridot!" Undyne replied.

Basket giggled and cried, and both Undyne and Alphys were touched by her reaction.

They spent the remainder of the call talking about Basket's new job, the pregnancy, and as much as they could update, until Alphys suddenly had to get up and run to the washroom.

Undyne and Basket watched her go with the same expression of worry, before they looked at each other and smiled.

"It's true what Alphy said, Peridot," Undyne said gently. "We're not replacing you, not at all."

"And it's true what I said, Mom," Basket replied kindly. "I know."

* * *

"You're doing very well," Dr Tollona said with a smile. "Everything is coming along just fine."

Undyne squeezed Alphys's hand at that, but the doctor wasn't done.

"However, I must repeat: this should be your last child. Any more, at your age, would only do to harm you and any baby you would have. To be honest, you're taking a risk already."

Alphys paled a little, a hand going to her belly, but Undyne narrowed her eye. "We'll make it work, and get through it just fine. We know, Doctor. Trust me, we know. She's our last."

"She... she'll be okay, right?" Alphys asked softly, her eyes wide with fear. "She'll be okay?"

Undyne put her arm around her, but her eyes stayed on the doctor.

"If you keep being careful, yes," the doctor agreed. "You're doing fine. Just keep doing what you're doing and she'll be okay."

"O-okay," Alphys agreed, nodding slowly.

* * *

Alphys was still awake, but she hoped she was quiet enough that Undyne didn't know. She always felt terrible when she kept Undyne awake at the same time as she, especially since Undyne had to work, still.

She curled up as best as she could on her side, her hands slowly going over her belly, but she still felt uncomfortable. She was hot, tired, and kept getting kicked just when she felt close to sleep. She'd almost forgotten how it could be.

With a swallowed sigh, she closed her eyes and decided to rest if she couldn't sleep, keeping her hands over the places being kicked, though why, she didn't really know. It was oddly kind of comforting, not being the only one stuck awake.

Alphys was scared, just a little, and not for the reasons that Dr Tollona had mentioned. She was scared for the same reasons that had driven her to Waterfall months earlier. She was still scared of ruining this baby's life, just by being her dam.

She couldn't help her thoughts when she felt this terrible physically, though she knew it didn't help her. If anything, it made her feel worse, which she also knew was pointless. But here her brain was, afraid.

Basket had had a rough childhood, yes, and Alphys regretted it and always would, but she was also a wonderful adult, now, and flourishing so well that Alphys could barely believe it. Basket was so happy, despite the challenges (or perhaps in spite of them) she faced, and probably on a daily basis, too.

Alphys was amazed she was doing so well.

But then, perhaps that was the point: Basket had found so many challenges as she grew up, so when she faced more as an adult, she was already strong against them.

That was certainly how Alphys felt at times.

And Basket certainly was strong - so strong that it always amazed Alphys every time she saw it.

Alphys curled up tighter, her tail curling around her belly, now, too. She closed her eyes and smiled faintly, finally relaxing. She knew she still couldn't sleep, but at least now she could _rest_.

Suddenly, she felt Undyne's arms go around her slowly, and she started, surprised.

Undyne pressed her forehead against Alphys's back as she curled up right behind her, with no space between. Alphys placed her hands over Undyne's and leaned her head back.

"Undyne," she whispered, "I'm okay. Go back to sleep."

"Mm," Undyne answered sleepily, nuzzling the curve of her neck in reply. _"You're_ not sleeping."

Alphys was about to reply, but Undyne's hands slowly moved up and cupped over her breasts, kneading them gently. Alphys closed her eyes and sighed deeply, uncurling slowly and pressing back against her wife, heat unexpectedly lancing through her.

Undyne smiled against her neck, her fingers brushing over now-hard nipples, which in turn brought another sigh from Alphys.

"U-Undyne..." she murmured.

"Yes, Alphy?" Undyne replied, one hand sliding down Alphys's side, reaching beneath her gown and between her legs.

Alphys's tail now curled around one of Undyne's legs tight, and Undyne pushed her fingers close, stroking slowly, before pushing them up and into her. Alphys gasped a little, grabbing hold of Undyne's forearm hard, her claws digging in.

Undyne chuckled a little.

"D-don't..." Alphys's other hand gripped onto the bed hard. "Don't... st-stop..." she pleaded.

Undyne pushed closer, arching her fingers up, and Alphys cried out softly; everything was so much more sensitive, now, and even a touch was enough to get her hot and bothered - something Undyne knew very well. Therefore, it didn't take her long for her to come, but when she did, she came hard, the pleasure intense, and by then, she was a mess.

Undyne pulled her hand away slowly, and Alphys turned to her and kissed her, hard, clinging to her and shaking a little.

Undyne held her close, then pulled from the kiss to look at her. Alphys stared back, her eyes half-closed, still flushed with pleasure, and Undyne smiled at her.

"Ready for sleep, now?" Undyne asked softly, reaching up and touching Alphys's cheek softly.

Alphys closed her eyes and pulled Undyne as close to her as possible, nodding. Undyne kissed her, something Alphys returned eagerly, though she already felt sleep tugging at her.

Undyne held her close until she started to snore, before she was able to return to sleep, herself.

* * *

About two weeks before her due-date, Alphys ended up being put on bedrest. It surprised both her and Undyne, but after a check-up, Dr Tollona was firm - especially when Alphys told her about her increased discomfort.

"B-but..." Alphys protested. "Ev-everything's okay, though, isn't it? She-she's okay, though, right? Doctor?"

Undyne placed a hand on her shoulder gently to calm her, and she bit down on her lip hard.

"Yes," Dr Tollona agreed. "But I did warn you that it would be difficult at your age. With your increased discomfort, I worry about other risks rising. This is just to be safe, rather than regret it later."

"Okay," Undyne agreed gently, rubbing Alphys's back slowly, noticing that she was now shaking in fear. "That's fine. I'll take care of her."

Alphys nodded slowly, still quiet. She was still scared.

* * *

Undyne set her up in their bed the moment they got home, doing so in such a cheerful way that by the time she was done, Alphys was in grateful tears.

Undyne sat down beside her and held her close as she cried, rubbing her back again slowly. "Alphy, it's gonna be okay," she said. "It's only two more weeks, and then she'll be here and you'll _wish_ for bedrest!"

Alphys clung to her, not wanting to let go, yet. She knew that Undyne was right, but she was still scared.

She didn't want to hurt their child, and she only wanted that child to be safe.

She was less scared about herself, but she didn't say so. She didn't want to worry Undyne, too.

"It'll be okay, Alphy," repeated Undyne, kissing her. "It'll be easy. You'll see. I promise."

It was, unfortunately, an unkeepable promise.

* * *

A week later, Basket came home, shocking them both to tears. She just walked into the house and called out, "Mummy, Mom! It's me!"

Undyne and Alphys were in their bedroom, and they stared at each other in shock before they both got to their feet and stumbled towards that voice.

Basket met them in the hallway, and her mothers grabbed her into a tight hug as one. All three began to cry, especially Basket, once she not only saw how big Alphys was, but also how tired she looked.

"What the hell are you doing here, Peridot?!" Undyne cried, reaching up and messing up her cropped hair into spikes.

Basket laughed in reply, hugging tighter, unable to answer quite yet.

When she could, Alphys said, "Oh, Bassy, it's so wonderful that you're here." She hugged onto Basket, her face buried into her daughter's shoulder. She could barely believe that Basket was even there.

"I-I _had_ to come home," Basket finally said. "I w-wanted to be here to see my s-sister born."

"Well, it's awesome," Undyne replied with a grin, one Basket also wore. She let go, but Alphys didn't. Basket blinked, then hugged Alphys again carefully.

After a moment, Alphys finally pulled away, and Basket smiled at her.

"Wh-where's Olceal?" Alphys wondered, brushing her tears away, as they walked to the living room together.

They sat on the couch, Basket instantly sandwiched by her mothers, which made her laugh.

"He went to see his mom," she replied, smiling shyly. "For the entire time I'm here, I'm yours! If... if that's okay..."

This earned her another shared hug from Alphys and Undyne, which made her laugh again harder.

They spent the entire evening on the couch in order for Alphys to remain technically on bedrest, ordering in all of Basket's favourite foods and watching all of her favourite movies.

In the middle of the marathon, Alphys fell asleep curled up on one side of the couch.

Undyne paused to make sure she was comfortable before doing anything else. She wanted to move her to their bedroom, but worried it would wake her up, so instead Undyne just covered her in blankets.

"Mom," Basket whispered, "is Mummy okay?"

Undyne was stroking Alphys's head gently as she slept, and she looked up at Basket when she was asked this.

"Yeah," Undyne whispered back. "She's okay."

* * *

Basket's presence ended up being a great boon, made clear on the Thursday of that week.

During dinner, in the middle of a sentence Alphys suddenly dropped her fork and went pale, a hand going to her mouth.

Undyne looked up in surprise, just in time to see Alphys's eyes roll up and see her slump to the side in her chair.

"Alphy!" Undyne yelped, getting to her feet and going to Alphys, grabbing her before she could fall to the floor.

Basket got to her feet as well, but froze, unsure of what to do.

Undyne pulled Alphys into her arms and to the floor, tapping her cheek and calling her name, but Alphys seemed almost out cold.

"Call an ambulance, Basket!" she snapped.

Trembling, Basket did, panic choking off her tears as she hurriedly explained the situation to the dispatcher the moment she could.

Undyne leaned close and listened carefully, and was relieved to hear that Alphys was still breathing. She tapped Alphys's cheek again, harder, and Alphys moaned softly in reply, stirring.

Her eyes opened slowly, the colour dim, and the image of Undyne was blurry, as if she wasn't wearing her glasses - but she was. She tried to speak, but couldn't, feeling pain crash into her again, and her eyes closed again tight. Undyne said her name again, and she nodded, wishing she could move her hands.

"Mommy," Basket said, "they're on their way. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Undyne admitted shakily, holding Alphys close. "I don't know!"

She gritted her teeth, shutting herself up, knowing that her panic would help no one in this situation.

Basket knelt down and put a hand on Undyne's shoulder, and Undyne put her other other hand over hers gently, for the moment.

* * *

 The ambulance came quickly, and Basket led the paramedics in. She brought them to her mothers, and Undyne looked up briefly at them before explaining tersely, "She's close to her due date, and she just... she just _fell!"_

One paramedic nodded, kneeling down and pulling Alphys out of Undyne's arms and down onto the floor gently. Alphys's eyes flickered open for a moment, and again she tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Ma'am?" asked the paramedic, and Alphys nodded a little. "Are you in pain?"

She repeated the nod, and they moved closer to take her vitals. When they touched her belly lightly, she flinched, and they froze.

"It hurts there?"

She nodded a third time, her teeth clenched, and Undyne grabbed her hand.

"We need to take her in," the paramedic told Undyne gently. "She's in labour, but something's wrong."

Undyne bit her lip, then nodded fearfully. "Can we, my daughter and I, can we go with her?" she asked, and they agreed.

Together, they went with Alphys into the ambulance, Basket and Undyne holding a hand each.

* * *

"Breathe, sweetie," Undyne pleaded, holding Alphys's hand to her cheek.

Alphys heard her and nodded a little, her teeth still gritted and now bared, as she lay on the stretcher in the ambulance.

"Keep breathing. We're almost there."

Basket was beside Undyne, holding her other hand tight, but Undyne said nothing, too afraid. She had never seen either of her mothers look like this before, and it scared her.

They got to the hospital, and Alphys was taken in quickly, Undyne following close beside her.

Basket, however, was told to stay behind, and after a tight hug from Undyne, she was left alone in the waiting room.

Dr Tollona met Undyne and Alphys on their way to the OR, looking just as pale as Undyne felt.

By then, Alphys had passed out, having done so the moment they'd left the ambulance, in too much pain to cope anymore.

"Okay," the doctor said, her voice clipped. "It's okay. We can handle this, Undyne. Okay?" She looked at Undyne, who nodded automatically. "She's going to be okay."

Undyne nodded again, but was still full of fear.

* * *

The moment she could, Basket texted both Nicky and Olceal, desperate for company and support.

Not even five minutes passed before Olceal arrived, and by then Basket was pacing, biting her nails and shaking. Several times, Olceal tried to sit her down and hug her, or stop her pacing, but every time she just stood back up again and started all over.

"Bass!" Nicky called, fifteen minutes later, as she ran into the waiting room. She grabbed Basket into a hug, interrupting her pacing. Basket clung to her almost-cousin tight, bursting into tears.

Olceal waved at her a little, and Nicky nodded to him over Basket's shoulder, stroking Basket's hair carefully, and they exchanged a gentle smile.

Olceal was grateful that Nicky was finally able to stop her, as he knew only Nicky truly could.

By then, a half-hour had passed, and Basket's nails were bloody.

Nicky noticed and hugged her tighter. "Bass, it's okay. It's okay."

"Nicky," she sobbed into her shoulder. "You didn't see her. You didn't see Mummy! She was so pale! She could barely keep her eyes open!"

"It's gonna be okay," Nicky insisted. "Auntie Alphys is super-strong, Bassy. She'll be okay."

Basket dissolved into sobs again, and Olceal stood up and joined in the hug.

About ten minutes later, Undyne walked into the waiting room, her arms around her middle and her eye wide.

"Auntie Undyne!" Nicky exclaimed, the first one to see her.

Basket jerked away and turned around, then ran to her mother and hugged her.

After a moment, Undyne pulled her close and hugged her back tight.

"Mommy," Basket sobbed into her shoulder.

"Hey, Peridot," she whispered back softly, rubbing her daughter's back. "Alphy's in surgery right now. She's too sick to go through labour normally, so they're do a c-thingie-whatever the hell it is."

"A c-section?" Nicky blinked in surprise. It was, after all, how she was born.

"Is she gonna be okay, Mommy?" Basket asked.

Undyne hesitated, then said, "I hope so. The doctor said she likely would be."

When Basket nodded, Undyne pulled away and took her hand, leading her back to the chairs in order to sit down. Basket finally obeyed and stayed there, holding Undyne's hand tight.

* * *

Another half-hour passed before Dr Tollona came back out and waved both Undyne and Basket over to her. They jumped to their feet and rushed over, and gently the doctor said, "Follow me."

They followed the doctor down the hallway and to a room, and she gestured them in before she followed close behind.

Undyne went in first, practically running in, and she cried out her wife's name before she lunged forward and toward Alphys, pausing only when she realised that Alphys's arms were already full.

Alphys looked up weakly and smiled at her, and Undyne dropped onto the bed hard, her eye landing on what - or who, rather - Alphys held.

There, looking healthy but sleeping, was their second daughter. She was a more yellow-green than Basket, her ears fan-shaped but bigger, and she was tiny. She looked more tough than scaley, and her face was more like Alphys's, including a - smaller - snout. Her eyes, though closed now, would be revealed to be Undyne's, however, as was the hair on her head. Her tail was very short, and her hands and feel were more like Undyne's.

Though different in many ways, she was still perfect to her mothers.

Alphys's smile widened at Undyne when their eyes met again, and Undyne moved closer and hugged them both close, tearing up.

 _"Alphy..."_ she sobbed into her shoulder, and Alphys kissed her cheek gently in reply.

Basket came in, hands held in front of her, her eyes wide. "Mummy?" she murmured, and Alphys turned to look at her, nodding with that same smile the moment their eyes met.

"Come say hello, Bassy," Alphys replied gently.

Basket came over and sat down on Alphys's other side, staring at her new sister in shock. Then she smiled brightly, looking at Alphys for a moment before her gaze returned to her sister.

"Everything went well, as you can see," broke in Dr Tollona. "Once we were able to finish the surgery, Alphys stabilised. And your little girl is just fine, doing very, very well."

Undyne nodded without looking up, her eye closed, still weeping.

Alphys looked at Basket. "Do you have a name, Bassy?"

Basket nodded, blushing.

Gently, Alphys held her sister out to Basket, and she took her, holding her close. She was still sleeping, but Basket still smiled down at her.

"Dandelion," she whispered. "Is that okay?"

Undyne raised her head and grinned through her tears, reaching out and rubbing Basket's arm gently. "Hell, yeah," she agreed.

Alphys was nodding the moment Basket said it, her eyes full, now.

Basket smiled wider, then leaned down and kissed her sister on her soft forehead before carefully handing her back to Alphys.

Dr Tollona smiled and broke in again gently. "Dandelion is just fine, but _you_ , Alphys, will need more rest once you go home, tomorrow. You need to heal, and that will take several weeks."

Alphys frowned a little.

"You still will be able to feed her and take care of her, but prolonged lifting and staying on your feet is not a good idea."

"I'll stay longer," Basket said suddenly. "I'll stay to help you, Mummy."

Undyne smiled at her, nodding, but Alphys shook her head. "Basket, you don't have to," she insisted. "You have so much going on in Australia--,"

"You're more important," Basket snapped, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

Alphys recognised that look and sighed, giving up.

"I'll go tell the other two that you're okay," the doctor said, smiling at them before leaving.

Alphys looked at Undyne and gently held Dandelion out to her.

Undyne took her without question, her face softening the moment her hands touched her daughter. She held Dandelion close and rested her cheek against the soft red hair, closing her eye, and she whispered, "Hello, Dandelion."

Alphys gazed at her with a similar expression, her eyes filling with tears. Basket took her hand and squeezed it, and Alphys turned to her and squeezed back.

"Oh, Alphy," Undyne whispered, her eye now on her wife. "I'm so glad you're okay, and that she is, too." She bit her lip, then added, "I don't know what I would've done if you had... if you..."

Alphys reached up with her other hand and touched Undyne's cheek gently. "I'm fine," she said gently. Undyne leaned against her hand, her eye closing. "Thanks to you and Bassy."

"We're not going anywhere, either," Basket added.

Alphys nodded slowly, her eyes closing for a long, tired blink, smiling.

* * *

Alphys didn't like to admit it, but she felt _awful_.

She couldn't take pain medication while she breast-fed, and therefore felt every bit of pain she had. She ended up being incredibly grateful to both Undyne and Basket for their help.

The moment they got home, Basket took Dandelion into the house by her carrier, while Undyne helped Alphys into the house. She was so tired and sore, and found herself leaning on Undyne for more than she wanted to.

"S-sorry," she said to Undyne, but Undyne shook her head and held her closer.

"It's okay, Alphy. Don't be sorry."

"B-but--,"

Undyne stopped and cupped Alphys's face into her hands. "No," she said gently.

Alphys bit her lip, her eyes stinging, and Undyne kissed her softly before resuming their walk into the house.

When they got in, Basket had already taken Dandelion out of her carrier and was holding her. Dandelion was awake, and was staring at her sister closely.

When her mothers walked in, Basket grinned at them. "She's awake! And I think hungry, too, Mummy!"

Alphys smiled warmly and walked over to her, who held Dandelion out to her carefully. Alphys took her and sat down in the chair, holding Dandelion to her close for a moment as she caught her breath, her eyes closed. When she could, she bunched her shirt up and undid her bra, already wearing the one she needed for breastfeeding, opening her eyes and smiling down at her daughter.

As Alphys fed Dandelion, Undyne suddenly got a text message - from Asriel, of all people: _"Watch Alphys, Undyne. Make sure she doesn't get an infection. Trust me, don't take her word for it, ever, okay?"_

 _"Why?"_ Undyne texted back, making a face. It was an oddly specific instruction.

_"Because, okay? It happened to Frisk, remember?"_

Undyne blushed; she actually had forgotten. _"Yeah, you're right. Got it. Thanx."_

"Everything okay?" Alphys wondered softly.

Undyne eyed her; she was a little pale, but otherwise she seemed fine. Dandelion was feeding just fine, as well.

But she did trust Asriel, so she said, "Yep," and smiled.

Basket glanced at her, and Undyne handed her the phone so that she could read the conversation, too. They both knew that Alphys tended to forget her own health in the face of others. Therefore, Undyne knew she would need Basket to be on the same page as she.

Basket read it, looked up at Undyne, and nodded, before handing back the phone.

Alphys shrugged and looked back down at Dandelion. She trusted them both. If it had been important, she trusted they'd tell her.

* * *

Every time Dandelion fell asleep, Alphys slept, too. Even though she was on bedrest, and Undyne and Basket were taking care of her, Alphys couldn't help it; she didn't want to miss anything.

One time, Basket complained about it to Undyne while Alphys slept.

"Doesn't she trust us?" she said, her arms crossed and her tail twitching. She looked so much like Alphys that Undyne covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Yes," Undyne replied, her voice wavering with laughs. "She does, but she's a mother, Peridot. She can't help it. She did exactly the same thing with you."

Basket sighed; she knew that her mothers trusted each other the most, but it still bothered her a little.

* * *

Dandelion was different than her sister, they soon learned. She was quieter, with the tendency to watch closely instead of automatically reacting. It also turned out that she was spared of colic. Her eyes were always wide and seemed to always watch whatever was before her closely, as if she were a sponge absorbing everything she looked at.

It didn't take long for the entire family to fall in love with her - especially Alphys.

When she didn't think anyone could hear her, Alphys hummed to Dandelion. Despite being tone-deaf, Dandelion still loved hearing her voice, and it always made Undyne and Basket laugh - though softly, so that Alphys didn't hear and thus kept doing it.

* * *

Basket would only leave when she was confident that Undyne could take care of Alphys and Dandelion without her. Once she was assured, myriad times, by both of her mothers and even Olceal, she left for Australia again, making sure they promised to contact her the second they needed her again, no matter what. They did, and she and Olceal left after two more weeks.

Both Undyne and Alphys missed her, but they now had Dandelion to distract them; Undyne also had Alphys to distract her, as it turned out that Asriel had been right in his assumption, after all.

"Okay," Alphys said softly one morning, after staying up most of the night with Dandelion.

Undyne watched her closely, noticing how pale she was.

"She'll be asleep for a few hours. I'm gonna get some sleep, too." She sat down on the bed heavily, then curled up on her side.

"Alphy, hold on," Undyne said, putting a hand to her shoulder. "Are you alright? Have you changed your bandages lately?"

"S'fine," Alphys murmured. "After."

"No," Undyne snapped, her grip getting tighter.

She pushed Alphys onto her back, who didn't fight it, too tired to. She wearily looked up at Undyne, who was now glaring.

"Alphy, please, if you need help, just _ask_ me!"

Alphys shook her head. "Y-you need sleep, too," she said. "I-I'm f-fine."

"Liar," Undyne answered.

She got up and went to the bathroom, grabbed what she needed, and stormed back in a huff. Alphys shut her eyes for a moment, then opened them again when Undyne sat down. She slowly sat up, gathering her nightgown and pulling it up to her chest, before she leaned back on the pillows, keeping hold. Undyne pulled off the old bandages, cleaned the incision, then put fresh bandages on.

By then, Alphys was almost asleep, so Undyne gently pulled the nightgown from her hands and helped her settle down more comfortably, pulling the blankets over her.

"S-sorry..." Alphys murmured, before she drifted off.

Undyne sighed, touching Alphys's cheek gently, before she curled up in the bed, herself. She held Alphys close to her all morning - just to be safe.

* * *

After two more similar incidents, and after Undyne finally exploded and told Alphys off for it, Alphys gave up and asked for help. She didn't know how Undyne always seemed to _know_ when she needed it, but she did, and therefore there was no point in trying to pretend otherwise, anymore; it just got them both upset. She found that, sometimes, it was important to ask for help, especially from Undyne, who loved to help her.

"Undyne," Alphys said once, her eyes already closed. "Can... can you... can you burp her for me, please?"

Undyne nodded and picked Dandelion up from Alphys's arms and into her own, patting her back gently. Alphys leaned back and clumsily did up her bra, then she just curled up in the chair, so tired and sore.

By the time Dandelion burped, Alphys was asleep.

Undyne leaned down and kissed her forehead, before she sat down with Dandelion to play with her as Alphys slept.

* * *

 Soon, Undyne was able to figure out whenever Alphys needed her help without even having to be asked; she could just tell. As a result, Alphys ended up healing faster with more rest.

With that, Undyne could finally go back to work, confident that Alphys and Dandelion would be okay without her.

Alphys, however, asked her something important. "Undyne, would you like to stay home, this time?"

Undyne was surprised, and it showed. "Nah," she said with a smile. "I trust you, Alphy. You did such a good job last time, after all."

Alphys blushed, looking down at Dandelion, who was in her arms and staring up at her intently, one small hand clutching one of her fingers.

"I-I'm not so sure," she admitted.

"I am," Undyne replied cheerfully, putting her arm around Alphys and pulling her close.

Alphys leaned against her and closed her eyes. She trusted Undyne, so she nodded.

She always would.

**THE END**


End file.
